warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen in Time
This is the sequel to Fallen Angel. Part of the Catching On (Series). Enjoy <3 "What happened?" "Friends happened." "How could friends hurt you?" "Because they aren't the friends I thought they were." Blurb Wolfpaw, the mighty, well known Wolfpaw. No, no! He's not the Wolfpaw Sunnyheart loved. He's Sunnyheart's son. He's supposed to be as great as the original Wolfpaw, maybe even better, but when he finds friends he thought he could trust, he thinks that he's perfect. When the whole world collapses around him, he realizes how imperfect he is. Prologue Wolfpaw stared into the dark. Was it possible? Was he about to see his future? He remembered what Star promised him. A new life, a new world, a new position for you, Wolf. You don't have to deal with WaterClan anymore, you're not a shadow of Wolfpaw. You're a new cat. He wanted to shrug off WaterClan like Star suggested, but he knew he couldn't abandon Ivypaw and Dawnpaw. He especially couldn't just abandon Mousepaw''.'' He had grown fond of her over time. "You're here." Star noted, her blue gaze on his. Her white fur was fluffed up against the cold and she stretched. "Have you decided yet?" Wolfpaw sighed. "I have family back at WaterClan. I can't just leave them. They'll be so distraught if I go missing one day." He still remembered the first day he had met Star, it had been a thunderstorm, and he had to shelter in her den for the night. Sunnyheart had been distressed, and had even began sending search parties for him. Lionclaw had been furious when he found out where Wolfpaw had been. "I can't do that to them." He whispered softly to her. Star flicked her tail. "It's not like your family cares about you." She pointed out. "You aren't Sunnyheart and Lionclaw's favorite. You're their least favorite kit. They were only despaired because you were their kit, and a Clanmate of theirs. Even you know that." Wolfpaw shifted slightly. "Well you don't exactly know that." He protested, though he looked down at his paws, as if he knew that was true. "You're an adept hunter, you can easily live with me and my friends." Star purred. "Plus, I think I have a liking in you." The gray apprentice blushed and muttered something inaudible. Then he looked into her azure eyes. "Well, I'll think about it, Star." "Again?" She sighed. "I've given you a moon to think about this already, Wolfpaw. Can't you just join me? We can be... more than just friends. Plus, in WaterClan, you have no friends. My friends and I are your only friends." Wolfpaw shrugged. "I'm sorry, Star, but WaterClan's my home, and my Clan. I can't just abandon it like this. I'll think about it, then I'll give you my decision next moon." "By then, it might be too late, Wolfpaw." Star whispered, her sparkling blue eyes glittering with tears. "Please think about this, Wolfpaw." The gray apprentice gazed at the young white cat and he nodded. "I'll think about it, Star. You'll still be my friend, even if I choose to stay in WaterClan." She sighed and nodded slowly before turning away. Wolfpaw watched her go, then turned his back. He couldn't abandon WaterClan, but he loved Star with all his heart. Even more than he liked Mousepaw. He couldn't leave her alone and lonely there. He had an important decision to make. One that would change his life, his sisters' lives, and WaterClan's life. Things were about to change. Exchanges are necessary Friendship is crucial Challenges must be faced Even the most brutal Chapter One "Wolfpaw, let's go hunting together!" Dawnpaw purred, her bright eyes shining with excitement. "Leafspirit said that we can go together, as long as we don't cause any trouble or meet any badgers and foxes!" She bounced excitedly. "Ivypaw's coming too." I looked up excitedly. "Sure, let me grab a mouse so I don't get hungry during our hunt!" Dawnpaw laughed and allowed me to scamper out to grab a quick meal before leaving. We had been apprentices for a moon now. I still remembered meeting with Star, and learning about her and her friends. I had been so lonely back then, and Star had found me, and helped me. Now I had Mousepaw and all, but Star was more of my best friend. Ivypaw and Dawnpaw were great sisters, but they were wanted by more cats than I was. I felt like the third wheel, the outsider. My fluffy gray fur was nothing to the other she-cats, and even Mousepaw glanced over me like I was just a piece of prey. Mousepaw was someone slightly special to me. Just like Lionclaw had thought of Sunnyheart as a special she-cat, and Sunnyheart had looked at the first Wolfpaw as a special tom. Mousepaw was something. But she didn't look at me the way I looked at her. Dawnpaw nudged me along. "Come on! You look like a lost kitten with no mother!" Ivypaw was already waiting outside, her eyes shining. "Wolfpaw, can't you be any slower?" She sighed. "I've been waiting foever for you to get out of that den so we can go!" My mind was still on Mousepaw and Star, but I nodded and headed out after them. Dawnpaw sniffed the air eagerly, her mind obviously focused on hunting, not chatting and gossiping. But Ivypaw had a different topic in mind. She slid up next to me and whispered. "Did you hear anything new?" Gossip. That's what Ivypaw loves. I remember Sunnyheart telling the three of us that Wolfpaw, the first one, had exchanged gossip news because he was so handsome. Since then, Ivypaw had been in love with exchanging news. She especially liked coming to me. "Well, I think Brightsong's expecting kits soon."I admitted. "Really?" "Do I ever lie to you?" I rolled my eyes at my sister's ignorance. She sighed and shrugged. "I guess you're telling the truth. Who's the father?" "The tom she hangs out with." Ivypaw smacked me gently with her tail. "Oh come on! Just tell me." She begged, her wide green eyes pleading. I purred and smacked her back with my own fluffy tail. "You haven't given me anything in exchange yet." I pointed out. She sighed dreamily. "Okay, since I don't have any extra news, I'll tell you something about myself." I rolled my eyes at that and laughed. "As if I don't know you already!" Ivypaw shoved me away, her eyes twinkling like little stars. Dawnpaw was still ahead, prancing around like a dancing rabbit.'' Great StarClan, what is Dawnpaw doing?'' There wasn't time to think about that though, since Ivypaw was ready to tell me. "Well, I think I like somebody." "Who?" "I can't tell you that, you haven't given me more information!" She laughed. Rolling my eyes I purred, "Okay, if I tell you who the father is, you'll tell me who you like?" Ivypaw pondered over that for a moment. "It's worth it I guess." She sighed. "I desperately want to know who Brightsong likes. She's been so distant since Dawnheart and Ivyheart died, since they were really good friends. Plus, I want to one of the first to know!" I didn't have to heart to tell her that half the Clan already knew who Brightsong loved. Plus, I needed to know who she liked. "Okay, it's Firefur." "Firefur?" Ivypaw stared at me in surprise. "You're lying!" She exclaimed, "There's no way in StarClan Brightsong would fall for a tom like him!" "He's handsome." I pointed out. "And they really are adorable together." Ivypaw pouted slightly. "Okay, okay. I trust that you're not lying to me. I really like... Bramblepaw." She admitted. "Isn't that ironic? The first Ivyheart used to like some tom named Bramble right?" "Yeah." Dawnpaw suddenly appeared in front of us. "I don't know what you two are chattering about, but I found something really exciting!" I trotted after her, eager to discover what she had. When we arrived, she pointed at something shiny on the ground. "What is that?" Ivypaw leaned forward to sniff it. "It smells like some Twoleg thing. It's a bit sticky too." She jerked back as the liquid thing suddenly surged upwards. She shrieked as it hit her, dousing her with water. "Ew, this liquid tastes disgusting! It's like vomit..." She never finished her sentence. She was done before anyone could scream. Dawnpaw and I shared horrified glances. "Ivypaw?" Curses and spells Secrets and lies Things aren't easily found Not as easy as a bird flies Chapter Two I would have been more reassured if Ivypaw had been rolling around on the ground screaming. But she was stone-cold. She was just laying there, the color draining from her fur. Strangled gasps came from Dawnpaw, and I turned and ran. I have to find Mintleaf! Running as fast as I could, I squeezed my eyes shut and forced the image out of my mind. Mintleaf was gathering herbs in a small clearing that was sheltered by overhanging ferns. She whipped around when I came crashing in. "Wolfpaw! What are you doing here?" I panted. "Ivypaw got hit by this Twoleg thing, and she's unconscious. In fact, she's not even moving. I need your help." The medicine she-cat nodded briskly. "Alright, show me the way, quickly." I pivoted on my hind paw and hurried out the door, racing towards the sound of Dawnpaw's screams. "Dawnpaw, don't touch the Twoleg object!" I screamed, as I drew closer to the scene. A rogue was leaning over Ivypaw, and was examining her. I nearly gasped when the rogue turned around, because I knew this rogue. It was Star. "She's dying. You." She pointed at Mintleaf, not even glancing at me. "Give those leaves to me and have these ridiculous apprentices back away. I may need your assistance too. Hand them over!" She snapped when Mintleaf didn't move. "How should I trust you?" I started to shake. "Mintleaf, please do. Ivypaw might die if we don't." I didn't mention that Star was my friend and I trusted her with all my heart. Mintleaf finally nodded and dropped the leaves beside Star. "Do what you have to." She mewed briskly. "But please save this apprentice." "I can only try." Star took one leaf and crumpled it up in her paw, scratching the leaf, making the juice inside of it ooze out. "It's essential that you don't use your teeth to crunch it up." She instructed. "It'll mix the juice with the saliva." But she was also doing different patterns on the leaves. She placed the first one neart Ivypaw's head, which still was not moving. My heart started to pulse faster, and I willed Star to heal her. Dawnpaw was shaking next to me, her sobs barely contained. Star began to make complex patterns on the leaves and instructed Mintleaf to place them around Ivypaw's body. When that was completed, she stepped back and muttered something before turning to us. "It's an ancient ritual I remembered. Now where's the last leaf?" Mintleaf handed her and last one, and Star, this time, crunched it in her jaw and let the juice flow into Ivypaw's open mouth. The small white apprentice jerked and bit, her tail flopping into the ooze next to her. Ivypaw still didn't wake, but her breathing became normal, her flank rising steadily. "Thank you." Mintleaf bowed her head formerly. "WaterClan is in your debt for saving this apprentice." Star only flicked her tail and gave me a swift glance. "It was my pleasure." ~ After Star had left, Dawnpaw and I had carried Ivypaw's body back carefully, like Star had instructed us. Mintleaf then gathered as many herbs as she could so she could continuelly treat Ivypaw when needed. Star had passed down some knowledge to her, but never said how to cure the first effect of the strange disease. Dawnpaw had cried so much that she had been left in the medicine den to let Mintleaf treat her. I had padded outside and saw Mousepaw, who was shuffling awkwardly on the side. "Hey Wolfpaw." She greeted me nonchalantly. I smiled shyly and purred back. "Hey, Mousepaw." Lionclaw suddenly popped out from behind her. "Mousepaw, we have to go hunting now." Then he turned to me, his gaze sweeping over me like I was nothing. "I believe Leafspirit wants to take you out for a border patrol." Right on cue, Leafspirit calls out. "Wolfpaw! Let's go and mark the Raging River, in case WhisperClan crosses the border again." I waved my tail in farewell to Mousepaw before hurrying after her. We joined up with Sunnyheart, Dawnpaw, and Brightsong, who I looked at differently. Why isn't she in the nursery? Isn't she expecting kits? But the she-cat gave no sign that she was having kits or that Firefur was her mate. I knew because the other warriors were gossiping about it. Plus, Ivypaw was unconscious, which meant that I didn't have to deal with her complaints about my rumors. That made me feel like a bad brother. Leafspirit led the way, and I fell in step with Dawnpaw, who still hadn't fully recovered. "Are you okay?" I whispered softly to her. She shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about Ivypaw." She hissed. "I fear that she'll never wake up, and it'll be all my fault because I found the Twoleg curse." I laid my tail on her, feeling awkward. "She'll live." But I wasn't so sure myself. This is only the beginning Secrets are unfolding It's time to begin the plot A plan moving and unrolling Chapter Three The border was completely silent when we patrolled it, leaving our strong scent marks at the river's edge. I stared at the churning water, thinking about how Wolfpaw, the first one, had died bringing Ivyheart back across the river. Then the she-cat had jumped back across, leaving him to die in vain. Sunnyheart had backed away, and the others let her do that respectfully. She was still recovering from that night, so many moons ago, when a terrible flood had killed her sister, Shine. "Let's go." Dawnpaw whispered, her gaze on the swirling foam. "We're done marking the border right?" She looked afraid of something I couldn't see, and that made me nervous. Scared and ready to go, I skittered away from the water's edge. Leafspirit cast a look at the opposite side of the river, then nodded and turned away. I was grateful to pad away, knowing that the river had taken many lives from WaterClan. Sunnyheart joined us as we padded away from the border and onwards towards the forest. I shuffled my paws, knowing Star lived in those parts of the forest. The forest itself was not part of WaterClan territory, and we patrolled it to ensure that no rogues crossed the border and tried to invade. Dawnpaw seem to sigh in relief as the river's roaring faded away in the background. Birdsong and the soft sound of the wind soothed my heart. Brightsong seemed to be slowing down, but Leafspirit slowed down too to match her steps. I heard her lean over and whisper. "How are they going?" Brightsong shrugged stiffly. "It's better than I thought it would be, but I don't think I can keep training Dawnpaw for long." Shock tingled through my paws. If Brightsong couldn't mentor Dawnpaw, then who would? I feared that my sister would get somebody cruel, in exchange for the kind hearted Brightsong. But it also meant my theory was true. She was expecting kits. "I'm guessing Firefur's the father?" "Of course." As we padded onwards, I tried to loosen my muscles instead of feeling fear. This was also the part of the forest where Ivypaw had gotten sick. Dawnpaw let out a shriek of fear and backed up. "We can't go there." She mewed desperately. "Right, Wolfpaw?" Leafspirit paused. Everyone had heard about what happened to Ivypaw earlier today, and nobody was eager to pad onwards. "We'll have to skip this area, patrol the edge of the forest instead of paddding to the borderline." Everyone nodded in agreement and we set off once more. Sunnyheart pressed against me. "Are you worried about Ivypaw?" She murmrued, her golden eyes like little suns. I nodded. She sighed. "She's strong, that's why we named her after Ivyheart. She'll probably be the most independent cat you'll know." "If she survives." I mewed bitterly. It was obvious that my mother and my father loved Ivypaw the best. She was like the perfect she-cat anyone could want. I was just the tom that was named after the wonderous Wolfpaw who Sunnyheart had loved. I wasn't enough in Lionclaw's eyes. Dawnpaw... I don't know what my parents saw in her, but it was probably better than what they saw in me. To be truthful, I couldn't hunt, I couldn't fight, I was worthless. The border patrol finishes easily, and I padded back to camp, my thoughts somewhere else. What if Star was right? What if my destiny lied with her and her friends? Should I really join them? That was for me to decide tonight, when I meet Star again. Everything has meaning Even the smallest action You can't have a Clan defeated Without diving it into factions Chapter Four Tonight was my time. I slipped out of the camp, insisting that I went hunting alone because I couldn't sleep. It wasn't entirely a lie though. I couldn't sleep tonight because I had to mkeet with Star, the rogue I had meant a few moons ago and was one of my best friends. As I padded through the dark, gloomy forest, I reflected on what she had been telling me. "Wolfpaw, WaterClan isn't the only sactuary you have. You can come live with me near rivers, lakes, and swamps. It's as wonderful as WaterClan, but you won't have to be stuck with the duties and be without your freedom." Star had explained. "It'll be great." I had shook my head. "I'm sorry, Star. But I can't just abandon my Clan." "Don't they treat you like trash?" "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't love my home Clan." I pointed out. "Like if the swamps started to clog up your fur and maybe drowned your friend, would you suddenly hate it and leave it?" "Yes." Star mewed without hesitation. "If it's not a livable place, then of course I'll leave it. Sure, I'll miss the times where I would swim in the river and play with my siblings and my friends, but at least I'll find another place that's safer." I sighed. "I'll think about it." ~'' ''Then the next moon, I had met up with her again, and she had asked the same questions, but my answer was the same, "Next moon." Now, it was time for me to really think the question through. Did I really want to leave WaterClan and go and live with Star and her friends? It was tempting, it really was. Star appeared from the forest line, her expression remaining an enigma. I could never decipher her expression, even when she was smiling or looking down. She never let her emotions out. "Have you decided yet?" Her soft, sweet voice came floating towards me. I purred slightly, knowing that I always called her Melody, because of her sweet tune that came out of her mouth. She looked infallible, with her perfect stance, her eyes, her looks. I shook my head slightly. "Well, I've kind of made my decision." I conceded, flicking my tail slightly. "But I don't think you'll like my decision." "You're not coming are you?" Star sighed, her glittering blue eyes crestfallen. Her affable manner remained though, and it was one of those things I loved about her. She was a congenial she-cat, one who would never fail to make me smile. I brushed my tail against her flank. "I'm really sorry, but I can't just leave my Clan. I know I've been treated badly there, but it's my home, and I must serve it until my end." Star linked her tail with mine. "I guess." She whispered. "But I really wanted you to be with me... I wanted you to be out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt." I stared at her, not comprehending what she had said. But she leaned her body against mine, her head falling on my shoulder. "I really do love you, Wolfpaw, I really do." I thought about my own feelings for a moment. "I do too, Star." We stayed like that for a few moments, and I licked Star's cheek. "I wish you could join WaterClan instead. Then we could both be happy." She shook her head. "I do not belong in WaterClan, and will never be truly happy there. I know you won't be happy without WaterClan, but I still wish you would leave your Clan to join me instead." My shoulders wilted a bit. "I'm happy with you too, Star, but I feel as though WaterClan would miss me if I left them. So I can't." "I understand, but I just wish that..." She never finished her sentence, and I let that one go. I was too concerned about embracing her to care about whether or not she was planning anything. Then she licked me on the cheek and whispered. "I have to go." "Bye, Star." "Goodbye, Wolfpaw." This was how the normal visits would end, with us confessing their loves, and with Star trying to persaud me to join her and her friends. Oh day, I vowed, one day I would meet them. But that was for another day. In the days of the past Everything was happy In the days of the future Everything is scrappy Chapter Five I was determined not to be immobilized by love forever. I knew Star was a caring she-cat, but I couldn't hold onto her forever, especially since she was a rogue, and I was a WaterClan tom. Mousepaw was waiting for me outside, and I groomed myself quickly before padding out to join her. "Hey, Wolfpaw." She purred, her eyes alighted with happiness. "We're going to do a hunting assessment today!" I laughed. "That's sound so entertaining!" Mousepaw rolled her eyes. "Well, it's better than boring border patrol or just regular hunting. Lionclaw says I get to race against you, Dawnpaw, and Ivypaw!" That sounded a little bit more fun. "Wait, Ivypaw's joining in?" Mousepaw's eyes were full of confusion. "Why would she not-" She paused, "Oh right, she's still recovering from the shock." Dawnpaw was waiting at the camp entrance, her paws kneading the ground. "I can't wait to start." She purred. She had recovered from the terror she had received when she saw Ivypaw in her near death moments. Leafspirit, Lionclaw, and Brightsong were ready to go. Lionclaw was telling her that if she didn't feel good, she could easily sit this one out. Three apprentices weren't much for two mentors. But the queen had insisted on coming. Firefur was taggin along too, to help carry back the prey when this was all done. Brightsong had a silly grin on her face the entire time, and her tail was linked around his. Fire red fur and ginger and white... a perfect match. I hid my own smile as I scooted closer to Mousepaw, who didn't seem to notice. Dawnpaw caught my gaze, her eyes twinkling. I sighed and rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her. "Get your acts together!" Leafspirit was snappy today, well technically, she was always snappy but she was snappier. Mousepaw immediately stared at Leafspirit, her calm, yellow gaze warm and spirited. Lionclaw glared at me fiercely, and I subdued under his gaze. I was always afraid of my father, like he would snap me apart the moment he could. His gaze flickered to Dawnpaw, and his gaze softened a bit, but they still weren't welcoming. Then his gaze shifted to the empty spot next to Dawnpaw, where Ivypaw should have been, and his gaze hardened once more. It was obvious that he loved Ivypaw the best, just like the first Ivypaw had loved him. "Alright." Brightsong mewed, her tail still wrapped around Firefur awkwardly. "All three of you are to hunt in different areas, and by sunhigh, we'll see how much each of you have caught. The cat with the most will get a day off and first pick from the fresh-kill pile." My ears are perked up, and I nodded, ready to go. Leafspirit then assigned us to parts of the territory. "Dawnpaw, you'll hunt near the Raging River. Wolfpaw, you'll hunt near the forest. Mousepaw, you'll hunt on the other side of camp." We nodded and set off. I was sniffing the air before I reached there, and in no time I spotted a mouse skittering at the roots of a tree. Stalking forward, I crouched low, trying to make sure my paws didn't drum on the floor, making vibrations that would alert the mouse. When I pounced, I heard something big move up ahead. Looking up, I spotted a dark gray pelt and a white pelt flashing away. I picked up the prey and brought it back to the tree and buried it. The hunting went well for me, and I ended up with five pieces of prey. It was sunhigh now, and I knew that I should start heading back. I picked up my pieces of prey, and Lionclaw emerged from the tree next to me. I let out a yelp and dropped the mouse and the salmon I caught in a nearby stream and gasped for air. My father didn't even glance at me, and helped gather the prey and carried three of them. I sullenly padded after him, but before I could relax in my anger, I heard a defeaning scream. "DAWNPAW!" This river Full of sorrow Lies As bitter as taro Chapter Six No, it couldn't be true. I was already there when I saw her body hit the water with a splash and saw her body go tossing away. No, no, no. This had to be a dream. It had to be! Lionclaw shoved me aside and hurried to the water's edge. "Dawnpaw!" He roared, his eyes searching the water. My tail drooped, and Mousepaw came to stand by me. "Did she drop in?" She whispered, fearful of the outcome. I shrugged. "I don't know. I heard her scream, then I saw her drop into the river like a stone." The image of Dawnpaw plunging towards her death was far too vivid and terrifying. Lionclaw was still standing at the edge, his painful cries shattering the peaceful silence. "How did she fall?" He snarled, staring at Brightsong and Firefur, then to Leafspirit. "How?" He growled when none of them responded. Leafspirit sighed. "I honestly don't know. I was heading towards Mousepaw to watch her for a second, and then I heard Dawnpaw's screams and I turned around and she was falling into the river. I don't even know how she could have slipped in." Brightsong shook her head. "I'm just as confused. I wasn't around when she fell in either. I was already checking on Mousepaw, and was heading towards Wolfpaw." Lionclaw stared at each of them, then turned and stared at the spot where Dawnpaw's body had last been seen. "So you're saying she just fell in?" None of them had an answer for him. I focused on the facts that we knew. If none of the mentors say the reason for Dawnpaw's fall, and it didn't look like she fell by herself, then what was the reason for her demise? Mousepaw huddled nervously next to me, her yellow eyes drained of happiness. "Does this mean that Dawnpaw's dead?" "Never!" Lionclaw hissed, surprising me and frightening Mousepaw. His eyes then softened. "When Ivyheart had jumped across the second them and the river had washed her away, she had been lucky and had been saved. She wasn't dead then, and Dawnpaw won't be dead either." Leafspirit sighed. "I-" Brightsong waved her off. "Lionclaw, I know you're griefing, but I believe that the way Ivyheart had hit the river feet first had something to do with her life. Ivyheart knew she was slipping in and had prepared herself. Dawnpaw... she doesn't even know how to save herself from the river. How could she save herself?" The harshness of the reality hit me. I cringed, realizing that I had just lost both my sisters. One was ill with fatigue, and the other was dead in the river. Could things go worse? The competition was cancelled, and Mousepaw and I were ushered quickly back to camp. I took a shrew off my pile and took it to the side to eat. I ate it quickly, despite the pit-like feeling in my stomach. Sighing, I decided to break the news to Ivypaw. When I walked in, Sunnyheart and Lionclaw were already there. Sunnyheart turned and embraced me, her tears staining my dark fur. Lionclaw didn't glance at me, as of he was telling Ivypaw what had happened. "I heard about Dawnpaw." She whispered softly. I closed my eyes. This was my family - rather what was left of it - all gathered here. I wished that it could have been more of a happy situation. "I know." Sunnyheart curled her tail around mine. "There's still hope." She whispered. "Ivyheart had survived the Raging River too, maybe Dawnpaw can do it too." "I hope so." But I had other things to worry about. It wasn't the death of my sister, the sickness that was overwhelming Ivypaw, or the fact that I had no real friends or the support of my parents. My problems were just about to start. Because that's when the pain started kicking in. Poison is powerful So are lies Life is like a string Knotted in close ties Chapter Seven It was worse than swallowing fire. Even though I didn't quite know what fire tasted or felt like, this pain had to be as frightening as that. My insides felt like jelly, and I vomited on the ground, lurching. Leafspirit was at my side at once. “What’s wrong?” She mewed frantically, giving me a quick check over. When she couldn’t find the reason why, she called to Mousepaw. “Go fetch Mintleaf!” Mousepaw nodded and dashed off, leaving me to curl up in pain, my stomach feeling like it was burning. Lionclaw was crouched on my other side, his eyes actually worried. “Wolfpaw, hang in there buddy.” He muttered, his eyes anguished and pleading. “You can’t just slip off into no where, I know you can make it out.” His encouraging words didn’t exactly help me, but I was grateful for my father’s support. “Thanks, Lionclaw.” I managed to gasp. “But it feels like something’s eating my stomach and...” I lurched forward and spit out another chunk of something I didn’t want to know. “Lionclaw?” I finally managed to whisper out. He nodded. “I’m right here, Wolfpaw. Just hang in there, Mintleaf will be here soon.” I hoped he was right. I wasn’t sure how long I could handle the stomachache. Then Mintleaf’s commanding voice sounded in my ears. “Everyone, back away from him. I’ll treat him from here. Move it!” She crouched next to her, her leaf-green eyes staring into my azure ones. “Okay, what hurts?” She immediately asked. Wincing in pain, I gurgled out. “Stomach, pain, fire.” Mintleaf grabbed a thyme leaf and shoved it in my face. “Eat that.” She ordered sternly. As if I would disobey her decisions at a time like this. I let out gasps of pain as I tried to swallow, and only managed to spit the leaf back out. “It won’t go down.” I choked out. Brightsong was watching us with wide, scared eyes, her pale tail flicking back and forth nervously. Lionclaw was sitting right next to Mintleaf, breathing down on her. Mintleaf gritted her teeth. “Lionclaw, go get some water before I bite your ear off.” My father quickly gathered a ball of moss and hurried to the river. He soon returned with a soaking ball of moss that was handed to me to drink. I licked gratefully at the wet, cool moss and swallowed, some of the fire in my stomach dying. Closing my eyes with a relieved sigh, I kept drinking until I was asking for more. Finally, when I was satisfied, Mintleaf had me swallow a juniper berry and ordered Lionclaw to help me back to camp. When we reached her den, I collapsed thankfully in the nest that was already premade for hurt or sick cats. Curling up, I fell asleep almost immediately. ~ I woke up with the shouts of cats as more and more cats filed into Mintleaf’s den, wrenching and sick. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and asked Mintleaf if I could pad outside for a rest. She said I could. Limping outside, I breathed in the fresh air. I was so glad that I was out of the den, since more and more cats were waiting outside to go in, muttering about their bellyaches. Suddenly getting a really sick feeling, I hurried to Riverstar’s den. “Riverstar?” “Come in.” He called back. I entered, staggering slightly as I padded in. “Riverstar, I think someone contaminated our prey, that’s why we’re getting all these bellyaches.” His eyes widened. “You’re suggesting that there is a traitor poisoning the prey we are eating?” “No, no,” I mewed hastily. “I mean that somebody, it could be anyone from a rogue to a Clan cat, is trying to weaken or kill us off. They must have poisoned the prey that we hunted in a certain area.” Riverstar nodded slowly. “That makes sense. I’ve never seen so many sick cats before. Which area are you suggesting?” I thought about that for a moment. “I had eaten one of the shrews that were caught in the forest right before my assessment. I would say that it was only the forest that was contaminated, but I don’t think we caught so much prey there, which means that they’re doing it to all the prey in our territory.” “You might be right.” Riverstar sighed, his tail drooping slightly. “We’ll have to call off all the hunting patrols, and bury the extra prey we have. I can’t have cats getting even sicker.” “Where will we get our prey?” I murmured, my stomach still feeling light and ill. I was a bit woozy, and really wanted to get some more sleep. Riverstar shrugged. “I guess across the river, I’m sure the rogue group will be glad to share some prey with us. Now the bigger problem is, who would want to weaken us?” I thought about what Star had told me the last time I had visited her. “I wanted you to be out of the way so you wouldn’t be harmed.” Oh no, it couldn’t be true... “Riverstar, I think I know who.” “Who?” Right before I could tell him, a caterwauling yowl sounded from the clearing. “Take all the cats you can! Wipe this camp out!” “I think our answer is outside.” I mewed grimly. Quick as a mouse Fast as lightning Plans must be formed Before the fighting Chapter Eight It was chaotic outside. Cats were screaming, many of the warriors were already down, due to the fact that they were already weak. Rogues were overflowing the camp and at the front leading the group was... "Star." I breathed out, staring right at her. She turned slightly and saw me. "Wolfpaw!" She gasped and stumbled a bit, breaking apart their formation. She turned to the second cat in line. "Sapphire, you make sure everybody knows what they're doing. I have other things to take care of." The silver she-cat nodded. "Alright." Star flicked her tail, and her cats dispersed, spreading out to attack the WaterClan cats. I watched horrified as Riverstar launched himself at Star, taking her down. I didn't move, not trusting myself not to try to save Star instead of saving Riverstar. She easily kicked the leader off and sliced his belly open. Then she bounded towards me. I backed away from her and slid my claws out. "What are you doing?" Star sighed, her paws unshealthed. Her blue eyes stared at me. "You're dangerous." Star lowered her head. "I wanted to protect you from the demise of your Clan! Your Clan has been taking over our home, the forest for a long time now. I know my friends want a better place to live, not the junk of our territory. I didn't want to hurt you though." "I thought you were good." I snarled. "I was wrong." "No, I just need a new home for my friends and I!" She hissed, her eyes anguished and saddened. "I don't want you to die! I don't want any cat but you!" "I'd rather have a she-cat who isn't trying to kill me or my Clan." I pointed out. "It seems to be the better choice." She bristled. "I have no other choice, Wolfpaw, can't you understand?" I stared into Star's earnest eyes and sighed. "Look, Star. This isn't right. I can't just stand here while my Clan is dying slowly. You poisoned the prey didn't you?" "Well," she murmured. "I had to, or else it would be impossible to defeat a Clan like WaterClan. I had to think of ways to weaken you down." "This can't be real." I muttered, closing my eyes. "First my sister dies a hopeless death, then I find out that the prey was poisoned by my best friend, and then I found out that my best friend is trying to kill my Clan. What else is going to go wrong." The screaming of one cat died, and I found myself muttering. "That can happen." Star looked surprised. "You're sister is dead? How?" "She fell into the Raging River." "She... did?" I looked up. I saw the frightened look in Star's eyes. "Star, what did you do?" I snarled softly, my hackles rising, my paws digging into the earth. She backed away a bit. "Well, I didn't think I would target your sister. I just thought that... well... she was a warrior that would be useful if she was gone, not in the battle. I didn't know she was your sister." Realization dawned me. "No, no, no, no!" I yowled. "Star, how could you?" She cowered slightly. "After I heard about what happened to Ivypaw, your other sister with the Twoleg object I tried to lure warriors away with, I didn't think I would actually harm your other sibling too!" "You did that too?" This was all too real. Star, the cat I thought was my best friend, had betrayed me completely. "You caused the death of my sister and the illness of my other!" I shouted. "You killed Dawnpaw." Things are worse now Nothing will be the same Everything is dying From the light, to the last flame Chapter Nine Star cringed, crouching away from me. "I'm sorry, Wolfpaw. I didn't mean to kill her. I thought she was just another warrior." "So if I was just another cat, you would just think that I'm another warrior?" I hissed. "I thought you loved me. I thought you were my best friend. I thought I could trust you. I was wrong." Star choked on her words. "No, Wolfpaw, you don't understand! I'm trying to fight for the freedom of my cats. WaterClan isn't the best place in the world. Nobody's perfect." "Well you should have known better than kill cats! Pushing a defenseless apprentice into the Raging River? Do you have no heart?" My eyes blazed with fury. "I thought you were just an innocent cat. What happened between us?" "Nothing did." She mewed desperately. "I still love you, Wolfpaw. I-" "You what?" I snarled, taking a step towards her, causing her to flinch away. "How can I still love you when you've hurt me so much?" Star was backing away now. "I'm really sorry, Wolfpaw. I didn't mean any of it. I just..." She turned and fled into the crowd. I roared and charged after her. She couldn't get away now, not after hurting me like she did. Star was already calling for warriors to back away, but I leaped on top of her. "Let this be the reminder of your actions, Star. You should think about this moment the next time you think about hurting someone you love." I hissed. She froze, and I felt as though we were frozen in time. The world seemed to freeze around us, so it only left her and me. "Wolfpaw, I know you'll never forgive me for this, but I just wanted to say that I love you, and that I will never forget you." Then she shook me off and yowled. "Rogues, retreat!" I stared after her as they pounded away, and I saw Star look back one last time before racing away with her group. My shoulders sagged and I limped towards the medicine cat's den, where Mintleaf was frantically treated the wounded and the sick. There were no major injuries, but anything could happen in times like this. I just hope that Star learned her lesson. Wherever you are, I will always love you, even if it kills me. I know what you did is wrong, but I am wrong to accuse you of being a terrible she-cat. Star, you're everything I've ever wanted, but perhaps we were not meant to be together. It's nature To die It's natural To cry Epilogue Wolfpaw shifted from paw to paw staring at the Raging River below him. He could make his choice now, and abandon WaterClan forever. There would be no "wolfpaw" to save him if he did it. But the river was roaring at him to stop and think. This river took Dawnpaw, what am I thinking? But he wanted to end this miserable life. Ivypaw had finally gotten back up, her paws still a bit unsteady. It was confirmed that Dawnpaw was dead, as of she never came back like Ivyheart had. There was no hope for him but death. As he stared at the screaming river of pain and loss, he remembered Star's last words to him. "I'll always love you." He missed her terribly, but he knew they could never be mates. He belonged to WaterClan, and she belonged to the world outside of the Clans. Mousepaw suddenly slid up next to him. "Don't do it, Wolfpaw. It's not worth it. You could live a good and happy life in WaterClan too." "Can I?" He sighed. "Who's there to help me and love me?" "Me." Wolfpaw nuzzled her cheek. "I can't say I love you yet, Mousepaw, but I certainly have feelings for you. I hope maybe one day..." "It will happen." Mousepaw assured him. "Now what happened?" Her yellow eyes were questioning but kind, as if she only wanted to know answers. "Friends happened." Wolfpaw admitted. Mousepaw narrowed her eyes. "How can friends hurt you?" Wolfpaw gave her a sad smile. "Because they aren't the friends I thought they were." He sighed, his dark gray paws shuffling slightly. "I think you'll find real friends one day, Wolfpaw, but only if you stay in WaterClan." Mousepaw mewed, linking her tail with his. "Oh, Mousepaw, you're so sweet." "I love you too, Wolfpaw." The End. Author's Note Hehe, I took a long time to write this :P Now I can't say I didn't like the story, it was just... not as interesting as Locked in Love or Fallen Angel :3 But I hope you enjoyed and please give constructive comments! <3 you all, next book is gonna be Cradled By Love and I dunno when I'll write that c: Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Catching On (Series)